This randomized clinical trial of ascorbate and citrate in the treatment of human alkali burned eyes stems from experiments in a rabbit model of this disease. Reduced corneal ulcerations and perforations were found following topical, and in some cases parenteral, administration of either ascorbate or citrate. Patients sustaining moderately severe, severe or very severe ocular burns in one or both eyes will be considered for admission to the study. All patients must satisfy eligibility criteria and consent to treatment in the study after a full disclosure of the advantages as well as the hazards. Randomized patients will receive two grams of ascorbic or citric acid orally every six hours and two drops of 10 percent sodium ascorbate or 10 percent sodium citrate solution every hour for fourteen hours. A control group will receive placebo used in an identical fashion. Study results are gathered on data collection forms for computer processing. The completed Manual of Procedures dictates the conduct of the trial. Patient safety is assisted through the use of a Clinical Monitor. Nineteen corneal specialists in University centers spread over the United States will serve as collaborators and assist in patient recruitment.